hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk popular culture references
The Hulk has been portrayed and parodied many times in films and television. *1979: Billy – episode "Fathers and Sons" (cameo by Lou Ferrigno) *1979/92/94: Saturday Night Live **season 4, episode 15 sketch called "Superhero Party" has John Belushi playing the Hulk when Superman (Bill Murray) and Lois Lane (Margot Kidder) are married and having a dinner party **season 18, episode 8 sketch called "Superman's Funeral", where Hulk (portrayed by Chris Farley) is one of the speakers **season 20, episode 9 sketch called "The Incredible Hulk", where Hulk (portrayed by George Foreman) gets bored at a needlessly repetitive sketch *1985: Amazing Stories – episode "Remote Control Man" (portrayed by Lou Ferrigno) *1990: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series episode – "Tomato from the Black Lagoon", Chad Finletter sees a man getting angry and impatient while waiting for a plane, then the man starts to turn into a green muscular monster as he gets angry. *1991: Taz-Mania – episode "Dr. Wendal and Mr. Taz", Wendal is irradiated in an "Ultra gamma ray testing booth", mistaking it for a tanning booth, causing him to transform into a giant, violent monster whenever he is made upset *1996: Adventures of Ricardo short – originally seen on MTV's Cartoon Sushi and available on The Animation Show DVD, the title character professes his love of the character, renamed "The Incwedibul Hunk" here due to Ricardo's speech impediment *1996: Dexter's Laboratory – a purple-skinned parody of the Hulk named "The Infraggable Krunk" (voiced by Frank Welker) made a few appearances in season one and shared a segment called "The Justice Friends" with Major Glory (a parody of Captain America voiced by Rob Paulsen) and Valhallen (a parody of Thor voiced by Tom Kenny) *1998, 2004: MADtv **season 3, episode 17 skit showed a man (portrayed by Will Sasso) becoming a miniature version of the Hulk (portrayed by Alex Borstein) **season 9, episode 19 skit, Bruce Banner (portrayed by Ike Barinholtz) tries to create a serum that will prevent him from becoming the Hulk, unfortunately, the serum causes him to turn into a homosexual Hulk (portrayed by Paul Vogt) *1999–2011: Family Guy **episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" (1999), a part in Peter Griffin's obviously made-up story to Lois Griffin has him turning into the Hulk to attack the devilish manager of the place he's supposed to have Stewie's birthday **The end credits for the episode "Wasted Talent" (2000) are run while Joe Harnell's "The Lonely Man" plays in homage to ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1978 TV series); it shows Stewie hitchhiking along the side of the freeway á la David Banner **episode "A Fish out of Water (Family Guy)|A Fish out of Water" (2001), Peter buys a fishing boat and gives it the name of "S.S. More Powerful Than Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, and The Incredible Hulk put it together" **episode "Emission Impossible" (2001), Peter asks Lois's sister if he can have her husband's shirts so that he can imitate Hulk ripping his shirt off throughout; And the 2011 **episode: "And I'm Joyce Kinney", replaces the regular Family Guy opening with a spoof of the Hulk TV series opening, placing Stewie as David Banner, Peter as the Hulk and Tom Tucker as Jack McGee *2001–2013: Mad (animated series) **Episode 23: "Avenger Time" (2011) **Episode 24: "ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory" (2011), segment: "Hulked on Phonics" **Episode 52: "Hulk Smash" (2012) **Episode 61: "Average-ers" (2012) **Episode 94: "Star Blecch Into Dumbness/Stark Tank" (2013) *2002: Scrubs – episode "My Student", after the medical student assigned to J.D. made numerous mistakes, J.D. gets angry and transforms into the Hulk *2002/08: The Simpsons **episode "Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes", a Hulk-parody character, called the "Mulk", is shown fighting another ingenious Marvel parody, "The Thung" **episode "I Am Furious (Yellow)", Homer turns into the Hulk *2005–13: The character appears in the Robot Chicken episodes: "Badunkadunk" (2005), "Two Weeks Without Food" (2009), "Executed by the State" (2012), "Collateral Damage in Gang Turf War" (2012), "Eaten by Cats" (2013) *2006: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift – Lil' Bow Wow has a Hulk-themed car. *2007: Hulk appears in the South Park episode trilogy "Imaginationland" *2008: In the parody film Disaster Movie, the character is played by Roland Kickinger *2010: Castle – episode "Tick, Tick, Tick...", Martha Rodgers (played by Susan Sullivan) watches a video of the pilot of The Incredible Hulk, where she plays Dr. Marks *2013: The Goldbergs – episode "Who Are You Going to Telephone?"; Barry dresses as the Hulk for a Halloween party to try to impress a girl *2018: The Good Place – episode "The Burrito"; Tahani's mother: "Don't get upset, dear. You barely fit in that dress and I'm afraid you're going to Hulk-out, as it were." Category:Hulk Incarnations‏‎